


3 | accusation

by beatthe0dds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatthe0dds/pseuds/beatthe0dds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>repost. written in response to 30 day drabble challenge [which i never got to finish]. also unbeta'ed. all mistakes are mine. would very much love a beta, but i can't seem to find one.. anyway, on to post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 | accusation

**[it's been a long year since we last spoke** **]**  
her hand trembles as she cups my face. time too long. months too short.  
  
our foreheads press together. all else fades. all lost to a life we had of our own.  
  
 **[i can't get used to it. i'll never get used to it.]**  
i hear her break from my side of the door.  
  
my own barely contained. my fists clenched as i keep the pain from consuming me whole.  
  
it had to be left. as it is. never _us_. never _ours_.  
  
 **[We’re in a red car . You asleep at my side.]**  
i let my hand feel the mildew air as i let it hang by the car door. i glance to your side of the car.  
  
12 hours.  
  
i let the window up, let my left hand take over the steering wheel and took your hand in mine.  
  
12 hours.  
  
i see a flicker of a smile, though you were deep in slumber. i raise your hand to my lips kissed it as softly lest i wake you.  
  
12 hours _is all we need_.  
  
i turn back before we hit the crossroads. you continue to sleep by my side.  
  
 **[Could I have saved you? Would that’ve betrayed you?]**  
...

**  
**

**['i forgive you']  
** i don't.

  
  
  
  
excerpts from Strays Don't Sleep - For Blue Skies


End file.
